


Memories...

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"natural_blue_26"  prompted for the <i>Wedding Theme</i>: NCIS, Gibbs/Shannon, her 'something borrowed' was once his mother's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories...

He pulled the album into his lap and opened it. It had been years since he'd looked at the pictures of his wedding. Shannon was so beautiful. She'd taken his breath away as she walked down the aisle toward him. He remembered she wore the pearls her grandmother had given her. He'd carried the blue garter with him for years when he was deployed.

He remembered her being so nervous about losing the pearl drop earrings his mother had loaned her as her something borrowed. They had looked so beautiful dangling from her ears in her mass of red hair.


End file.
